Moonlight Knight
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: He always watches me under the moonlight but why never the day I'll never know but he saved me from my father and so ever since that day he has always been my moonlight knight. (Yami X OC)
1. This is a vampire

**Ok guys this is my first vampire fan fic so be nice when you review. This is something I really want to do so be prepare for drama but I hope you like it all the same and sorry that it's short and yes another story just the first chapter though. I'm not rushing any of my stories now on with the story. **

**Yami: Yeah I'm going to be a vampire. **

**Me: I know you will but I'm a mortal. **

**Yami: My darling silence yourself and let's see what happens. **

**Me: Everyone ignore him he's crazy right now too much blood. **

**Yami: I need more, hey Dawn. **

**Me: (OH NO) anyway I hope you like it, love y'all. **

**Prologue:**** This is a vampire**

The vampire most people think are myths or a bunch of monsters. Those people are not monsters there just people who are completely different from the mortals or humans. The only difference the vampires can't die they're all immortals. To us we think living forever is blessing but the vampires to them its pain.

The vampires all they do is watch us die while they live on some vampires can live to be thousands of years old maybe more I don't know. Not all vampires are the same I know for a fact some of them are while others are bad. The bad ones just lust for blood any blood but mostly humans are the most delicious.

All the vampires look like regular humans but they only go outside when it's the night time I never knew that until I met one. That person is the only reason why I know so much about them and telling you this now instead of later. The high skilled or the good ones look for specific people to be their mates or lovers.

All the vampires must have one and the love they choose can be any age at all. Trust me you'll know if your one because they'll watch you endless until day comes. The vampire won't tell you at first becomes they want to make sure you're the one meaning you're their mate.

If I was one of the vampire lovers or even the king of all vampires I'll go with them. I should be careful what I say but I won't my life is a living hell and I just want it to go away.

The mate of the vampire actually has to be a human I know weird (cool). A mate for a vampire is someone who fills the other half of the heart. Besides if the vampire doesn't get a mate at least before they turn 18 then say goodbye to them, they die.

None of the vampires should live forever on their own, alone but with someone else it's completely different. Don't ask me but why would a vampire love a human when the eventually die and honestly I don't know. I actually know who the king is and well I'll tell you.

His name is Atem but for some reason he likes to be called Yami. To use in Japanese that means darkness but I don't think he's dark. Have I met him no at least I don't think I have I don't know but I love it, vampires I mean.

This is actually my story of how a vampire saved me and was the king himself and how I was his mate to be. The only thing I need to do is get away from my father but I'll tell you my back story later in the next chapter.

**I know it was short but I wanted to let you know what I already know meaning Dawn and oh this was in her point of view. With that cleared up was it good or bad only you decide so leave a review. **

**Yami: Dawn doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! only herself. **

**Me: That we simple. **

**Yami: It needs to stay short but please my I have some. **

**Me: No Yami I gave you some yesterday so no. **

**Yami: Fine but I guess that this bed is all my then *walking away*. **

**Me: What ok fine but it's just because I want the bed with you. **

**Yami: You're so sneaky I love you.**

**Me: Please I love you to and until the next chapter (it will be longer) farewell. **

**Both: BYE! **


	2. My past pt 1

**Ok writing this chapter took a lot longer than I thought sorry about that but my ideas click to form the chapter and now I have it finally written. Now without further ado here is the second chapter. **

**Yami: Well that took you long enough. **

**Me: Yami please the idea just didn't want to come to me. **

**Yami: I'm sorry but at least you have it now. **

**Me: Yeah but it'll take a while for a vampire we know and love to come in. **

**Yami: Are you taking about me. **

**Me: No of course not I'm talking about me. **

**Yami: But you're not even a vampire. **

**Me: Exactly so anyway hope y'all enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 1:**** My past pt. 1 **

**Dawn POV**

To tell all of you the truth my life believe or not was great when I was a little girl when my mother was still around. I was your normal 6 year old living a happy life with all if my family including my elder sister (I hate her).

My elder sister (oh gods) she is perfect in every way while I tend to be different like way different. I love all the things with the supernatural the stuff that you just can't see, I love it all. I'm actually the baby of the family with two more sisters the one I hate is the eldest one. I love the middle one she is an angel from heaven God bless her soul.

I don't know what I would do if my middle sister was gone she is the world to me. I forgot to you their names and well my name is Dawn, next is Olivia (the middle sister), and finally Anzu (picture perfect). I will never talk about Anzu only Olivia or my parents but never her.

Olivia actually loves to chat with about the supernatural more importantly the vampires. I know little of them so I told all that I know and she listen with both ears.

On to my parents I'll start with my father. As I said before he didn't act like a drunk and others bad things I don't want to mention. My father was a great man during this time he loved all of us with his soul.

This is was actually why Anzu didn't like me because I was father's favorite yes that's right I was his favorite. My father spoiled me so much I could get anything I wanted and I mean anything life was good.

Then comes the joy of my life the person who brought me into this world my mother. Just like all mothers they will protect their children and worry about them and always have that special bond with them I was one of them. Don't get me wrong I was close to my father but I was really close to my mother.

She was the one that got me into the supernatural area this is why I love vampires especially. The life was peaceful everyone going wrong until one day Anzu came home.

At this Anzu was 18 years old a senior in high school and I heard the door excepting to see my father in the doorway but that was not the case my father was still at work. So instead of him it was my older sister who had the face of too most people an angel (she's the devil I say).

"Hey loser where is father" the devil said to me.

"He's still at work you should know that" I told her.

"Well I just wanted to makesure you remember besides is mother home" said Anzu.

"Yes she's home mom is always home she doesn't work" I said.

"Yes I know freak" said Anzu.

"Then why all the questions" I ask?

"No reason but I'm in charge of you and Olivia so if you need me I'll be in the study" Anzu told me.

She left to her study and since it was already dark in there I saw her light the candles in the alleyway of the door. Me and Olivia were playing hid and seek the best game ever I feel like I'm the Queen of that game. I actually went into the study and I hit the table because it was still dark in there.

"Ouch" I yelled.

"Hey loser watch where you going" said Anzu.

"Sorry sis but there are not a lot of candles lit so that's your fault" I told her.

"My fault" Anzu yelled.

"Yes you only lit two candles" I told her.

"I'll have you know I don't like that attitude of yours I'm tired of it and most of all I'm tired of you Dawn" Anzu yelled.

She then slam me against the table causing one of the candles to fall on the floor making the carpet burn. My mother finally came in and her eyes went wide I was on the floor badly hurt and she knew who did this to me and where Anzu you may ask is. Well she fled out the window and into the street never to be seen again.

My mother saw that a fire was starting she tried the knob on the door but it was too hot so we were stuck. She called out to Olivia to get out of the house and go to the neighbors. I think she did what she was told because I heard the front door.

So it was just me and my mom and I started to cough because I couldn't breathe. My mom covered my mouth with her hand trying to keep me from dying lack of oxygen. Then I heard the building started to fall apart and I got hit in the head so I was out cold.

Even though I was out cold I could hear her voice calling to me that's when I prepared myself again because I heard another piece started to fall. For some reason though I never felt the roof land on me so I open my eyes slightly to see my mom was holding it with her back.

It pain me to see this but I know for a fact my mother will get me out of here whether she lives or not. I heard her wince from the pain and I started to cry out because I barely saw anything and feared for my life.

"Don't cry my child someone will come I know for a fact that if you're a lover to one of the vampires they won't let you die especially if you're the lover of the king himself" my mother told me.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" I yelled as loud as I could because I wanted to get out of there. Then all of a sudden something took the roof that fell off my mother.

I saw the figure it was a young boy who look to be about 7 years old with tricolor hair and crimson color eyes. He look at my mom and then at me and it look like his heart torn in two. I could barely see what he actually look like I only know the hair and the eyes.

Then I heard my mother saying something.

"Please I know who you are don't save me just my daughter please I beg you" my mother said.

"Are you sure I can save you both" he ask?

"I know but no I'm sure I'm far too gone here my dear prince" she said.

I was put in the arms of the young boy and I was taking away and before I closed my eyes my house was gone then I heard the boy say this.

"Don't worry my love everything is alright you'll see her again someday but right now just rest I wait for when your 16 years of age but until then I must leave you" he said.

Before I went to sleep and closed my eyes I gave him a small 'Thank-you' and then that's when I awoke from my dream the dream of my past and the meeting of the boy.

'What did my mom say my prince' I ask myself.

I will know the answer soon but right now my life is back to the living hell why because my father blames me for my mother's death but my sister Olivia knows that it was Anzu the person who started the whole thing but I still blame myself. I will never feel peace I want someone to take this all away from me like a vampire.

**So was it good I need to know but please be nice if you write a flame I'm trying my best and if anyone wants to help me write this so that it will be good then go right ahead but ask me first. Now since this is rated M I going to put a lemon in here when well you'll see so if you don't like this kind of stuff then I must ask you to leave, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only my myself and Olivia. **

**Yami: What Anzu is your sister why did you do that? **

**Me: Because it's going to go with me story she'll come back but will be different. **

**Yami: Don't say anymore I don't want to know. **

**Me: Sorry about that. **

**Yami: Nah, it's alright just be careful when she comes back. **

**Me: I will. **

**Yami: I hope you like this Dawn put her heart and soul into this. **

**Me: Stop it but its true anyway please leave a review until next chapter. **

**Both: Adios. **


	3. My past pt 2

**So what do you think so far I hope it's ok I'm trying my best. Like I said before if anyone who can help me write this please do PM I really need the help. Now the one thing I will say is thank-you for all the people who favorite and following this story and for the one review I still want more but all the same I love you all. **

**Yami: Yes, Dawn really thanks you from the bottom of her heart. **

**Me: Anyway now with that out of the way I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and other characters you may not recognize. **

**Yami: That was beautiful now how about we learn about me. **

**Me: Yami that's in that chapter so be patience. **

**Yami: Yeah alright so there will be no more rambling and on with chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2:**** My past pt. 2 **

**Yami POV**

My past you can say was a pleasant one it was a time of peace all throughout my life until now I'm 17 years of age and I haven't gotten my lover yet. If you can't tell what I am then something is wrong with you. No I'm just kidding you wouldn't know what I was anyway.

I will tell you now I'm a vampire but not just any vampire I'm the king. I won't tell what's happening right now because I worry about that later but I need you to know what happen when I was 7 years old and was the prince at that time so let's get started.

Like I said I was 7 years old my father was before me and he was the king. At this time I wasn't fully a vampire and because of this I could go in the sunlight a vampire worst fear. I have no brothers or sisters it's just me but I do have a cousin.

His name (Ra bless his soul) is Seto I won't go in great detail because he changes almost every day with actions or emotion. Seto does have a brother so he's my cousin too and his name is Mokuba and let me tell you he's way different from he's brother. I won't lie but I love them both beside my father.

Oh my goodness where are my manners I forgot to say my name and I always say it to new people just like yourself my friends. My name is Yami but I just call myself that my real name is Atem but I like my nickname way better. Now that's settle I must tell you how vampires know about which one is our lover for life.

"Atem are you listening to me" he said.

I didn't answer because I don't answer to that name anymore.

"Yami please" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry father what were you saying" I said.

"I was telling you how to know who your lover is" said my father.

"I didn't hear you can you please repeat it" I said.

"Of course I can but this time pay attention please" said my father.

"Yes" I said.

"Yami you'll know if their lover because you can hear them from miles like right now so listen" said my father.

I closed my eyes and listen all around me all the voices were except for one it was a female voice it was saying 'I love my life.' I reopen my eyes to look at my father with confusion because I still didn't understand.

"Only you can hear the voice of your lover and also you'll be drawn to her everytime she really needs you. Also she'll have the same things you have you know like her aura" said my father.

Yes an aura of each person is different it reflects who they are so the aura of my lover will be the same as me and the color will be the same as well and my color is a red crimson like my eyes.

"But remember you can't be with her until you're a full fledge vampire when your 16 years old" said my father.

"I understand now but how will I find her" I ask?

"Just go out you can go in the sunlight only vampires can see the aura of humans so you'll know" said my father.

I went outside my father's manor the one I was raise in to go and start looking. I walk down a row of houses in the town then I heard something.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" I heard a female voice yell.

I recognize the voice it was the one I heard earlier but now it sounded terrified. This was the voice of my lover my mate to be so I went to where I was drawn to.

I was drawn to a house that was burning and I could hear moaning from some of the rubble. I went to a certain place and this is where the moaning was the loudest. I removed a piece and underneath was two women and the tall one had an aura of sea blue and the small one was red crimson (mine).

I felt my heart torn in two because not only was my love suffering but my father's best friend whose a half vampire was suffering as well.

"Please I know who you care don't save me just my daughter please I beg you" she said.

"Are you sure I can save you both" I told her.

"I know but no I'm sure I'm far too gone here my dear prince" she said.

Then she handed me her daughter who I know 100 percent for a doubt my lover my mate to be. I left the house and the girl in my arms saw her house she lived in for so long perish to ashes. I can feel change in her so I did what I could I told the comfort words of truth.

"Don't worry my love everything is alright you'll see her again someday but right now just rest I wait for when your 16 years of age but until then I must leave you" I told her.

I felt her smile on my chest and told me before she went to sleep was 'Thank-you.' My heart filled with happiness knowing I did something right for her and not be judge by it.

Now back to reality I just look in the mirror and saw how horrible I was but the next day will change everything for I didn't know that I would ever see my love again.

**I'm sorry that it's short but he's past is not as bad but can you guess what will happen now because only I know. I hope y'all guys really like this because this is the first time I writing something like this so be patience with me I promise I'll get better. **

**Yami: Man I didn't have much you had a lot more. **

**Me: Of course it was short I'm making you have the easy life. **

**Yami: That's no fair you need to have the easy life not me. **

**Me: Well if I had an easy life then would I met you. **

**Yami: I think you would but now at least I can take suffering away from you if you so desire. **

**Me: Thanks Yami and besides I can take the suffering away from you as well, how I don't know. **


End file.
